First Attempt
by kadavers315
Summary: Draco and Hermione's first attempt at love. May or May not have a happy ending depends on the reviews ;-P
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, this is my first time writing fanfiction (first attempt, get it?) and i'd really appreciate reviews with advice and constructive criticism to make my stories better. Also any ideas you may have for future chapters are welcome. The ooooooooo's are to separate whose POV it is and the very beginning is a flashforward.**

For the first time in my life, I cried over a boy. Not just any boy, but THE boy. The one who I was in love with. The one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. The biggest asshole I have ever known. The most frustrating, the most impossible, the most manipulative boy in the world. My mortal enemy, my best friend, my first love. Who happened to be none other then Draco Malfoy. How this happened, I do not know. What I do know is that today, May 16th 2008, he broke my heart. The worst part is that I don't even know why.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Watch where you're going Mudblood!" Malfoy sneered at me as we walked to breakfast. How that insufferable git actually got girls is beyond me. He wasn't even that good looking! Ok, maybe that's an exaggeration. He is pretty hot but no one can be that blind or shallow to just ignore how mean he is. Can they? Ginny seems to think he is hot. I just don't understand it. Grrr… and he just can't seem to leave me alone! Lately I seem him everywhere! It doesn't help that we have all our classes together. Ginny thinks he has some sort of crush on me but that's crazy right?? Right….

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

What Hermione didn't know, is right at that very moment, Draco was talking about her. Or rather, how much he wanted to sleep with her. For although Draco seemed to be prejudiced against Hermione and people of her blood status, it was all a front. An act to make his father and his friends happy. Only Blaise knew how he really felt because he was in the same situation.

"Oi mate, you know she will never sleep with you. She won't even talk to you!" Blaise stated. Draco glared at him.

"I'll get her to come around. After all, I AM the sexiest wizard at Hogwarts, why wouldn't she?"

Blaise rolled his eyes. Typical Malfoy arrogance. "Yeah, but she happens to be the best looking girl in England. And she hates you."

"We'll see about that. I bet by the end of the day, I'll get her to talk to me" Draco said smugly.

"10 galleons?" Draco nodded. "You're on!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hermione…." Ron said, interrupting her train of thought. "Why are Malfoy and Zabini staring at you?"

Hermione frowned. For once, she was faced with a question she could not answer.

"I don't have a good feeling about this." Harry said, frowning.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione proceeded to her first class of the day, which happened to be Double Potions with the Slytherins. This was also known as her least favorite class. Professor Snape never gave her the credit she deserved! It annoyed Hermione to no end how no matter what she did, Professor Snape never seemed to like her as much as the other teachers did. Much like how a certain blond elitist hated her the most out of all the muggle-borns. Hermione shook her head and trained her thoughts elsewhere. Ron had been bugging her all day! He kept complimenting her, and trying to carry her books. It was just; well, weird to say the least.

As Hermione sat down she noticed that Snape was pairing everyone off based on whom they were sitting next to. Before she could move to sit by Harry, Draco sat down next to her.

"Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger." Snape droned. "An unusual combination, but an interesting one, I should say. Very well, let's see how you do."

Hermione could not believe her luck. How dare that evil ferret! She glared at Malfoy with all the hate she could muster. Why would he sit down next to her? He hated her! At least, he used to. Maybe he was failing? That's it! He must be failing! With all the Gryffindor courage Hermione could muster, she turned to face Malfoy. Just as she was about to open her mouth to speak Draco said..

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

"Why Granger, You look lovely today."

Granger looked at him with disbelief. Draco started panicking. Why was she looking at him like that? All the other girls fell for him instantly when he complimented them! Maybe Blaise was right.. No! That's impossible! No one can resist a Malfoy. It was a proven fact. At least in Draco's experience.

Granger just ignored him but he knew she was still baffled by what he said because her eyebrows were raised incredulously. But her pride kept her from asking Draco to explain himself.

"Today we shall be procuring Draught of the Living Dead. It is extremely tricky and anything less then a perfect potion will earn a zero." Snape stated with a smug look on his face. He loved torturing his students especially the Gryffindors and Snape could always count on the Slytherins to be an appreciative audience.

Granger turned to Draco and spoke to him civilly for the first time in years. "Now Malfoy, Why don't you get the ingredients while I set up the cauldron?" Without another word Draco followed her orders.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Almost an hour later, Hermione and Malfoy's potion was complete.

"Great." Hermione thought to herself. "What are we supposed to do for the next HOUR?"

Almost as if reading her thoughts, Malfoy turned to her and said "So… What's your favorite color?"

"Purple though it's not any of your concern!" Hermione said huffily or as some might say, bitchily. "Why do you want to know anyway? Don't tell me you actually want to get to know me after 6 years of hating me. How out of character."

"Yeah, yeah, someone notify J.K. Rowling" Draco muttered under his breath. (jk! He didn't actually say that. Haha jk. What he actually said was this.) "Don't tell me you are so frightened that your preconceived notions about me might be wrong, Granger."

"My preconceived notions? MINE? How about YOURS, MalFerret?" Hermione spat out. Too late she realized that her yelling might not be such a great idea since Malfoy now looked like he wanted to kill her. Also Snape looked furious.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor for that disgusting demonstration." Snape said. "Detention for you both in this classroom at 8 tonight. Don't be late or I'll issue more."

Hermione and Malfoy didn't speak or look at one another for the next hour.


End file.
